


the snow is falling and so am i

by patwrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Can be seen as ship, Gen, connor contemplates his life, or just platonic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patwrites/pseuds/patwrites
Summary: "What did Connor want, actually? [...] Long term? What about tomorrow? What about a week from now? A month? A year?"





	the snow is falling and so am i

Everything was a mess inside Connor's head. The fight was over, everyone was safe, he was free. Somehow that didn't matter as much now, not when the snow was falling so gently, so silently, covering everything in a layer of protection- or maybe it was to cover up the ugliness of the world, hide the imperfections under a perfect, white blanket.

He'd never noticed how peaceful it was when it snowed. He'd walked through snow, sure, and he got caught up in a semi storm once while investigating deviants with Hank but Connor had never had the opportunity to be witness to snow falling gently, wind nowhere to be seen, at night as he sat on a bench underneath a street lamp. Reality felt very far away when the world was silent and the snow on the ground was more orange than white underneath the light above.

Connor could feel that very same snow covering his shoulders and the top of his head, framing him so perfectly that if he stood still he'd probably blend in the scenery just fine. He didn't dare move for fear it would disturb the peaceful calmness of the night, but he neither felt like it anyway. It was nice to just sit for once, no objective nagging him in the corner of his vision, no deviant to pursue or grumpy Lieutenant to make friends with. He had the time and opportunity to just sit, and do nothing because he wanted to.

 _Wanted_. What a strange word. What did Connor want, actually? At the moment he just wanted to sit and be quiet. But long term? What about tomorrow? What about a week from now? A month? A year? What was he going to do in this strange new world he'd helped change? He had nowhere to go, no house to call home, no person to call friend, family. Markus could probably help with that, but the other android had enough on his plate as it was without Connor bothering him as well.

And even if he had somewhere to go, what would he do? He was a detective, that was for sure. It was what he'd been designed to be, and what he liked to do. Would the DPD accept him as an official detective? Or would they kick him out? What would he do then?

Connor's head began to spin with the onslaught of questions, of worry, of self awareness and agency. He wasn't used to this, and he didn't know if he liked the new him so much. Everything was a mess.

His LED flickered yellow for a second as the sound of footsteps and heavy breathing reached his artificial ears. Connor could make out the erratic beating of a not so healthy heart, the string of curses falling out of snow frozen lips and a subconscious smile worked its way on Connor's lips. If he hadn't been so focused on Hank he might have realized that was his first real smile, completely natural and genuine.

"Lieutenant. What are you doing here at this hour?"

Connor didn't turn around to face his partner -ex partner?- knowing Hank would circle the bench to get in front of him anyway. The man did, and so now Connor's view was blocked by a 53-year-old police Lieutenant squinting at him with no malice or ill intent, snow making his messy beard appear larger and wilder than usual.

"Came to get your plastic ass home, obviously," Hank grunted, crossing his arms. Connor tilted his head in confusion, LED turning yellow again.

"I'm sorry?"

"I've been waiting for you to show up for hours, idiot. The riot is over, everything's fine, so why aren't you coming home? Your metal brain is gonna freeze if you keep staying here."

Hank tapped his foot impatiently, shivering slightly as he crossed his arms harder around his chest. A quick scan told Connor the Lieutenant's body temperature had dropped, but not enough to become a cause for concern.

"I...needed to clear my head," Connor was surprised when the truth came out. "I have a lot of problems to sort through and no idea where to begin," he looked at Hank with confused eyes, for the first time at a loss as to what to do. "All of these new thoughts and emotions are making it hard for me to solve my problems efficiently. There is also the problem of housing and working as well."

Hank huffed, a weird sound that Connor didn't know how to interpret -was it amusement or annoyance?

"You can live with me, Plastic Brain. My house ain't the cleanest or anything, but I have more than enough room and I could use some company anyway..I think you could too."

The man uncrossed his arms to rub his palms gently and blow hot air on them before stuffing them back in the pockets of his jacket.

"I'll talk to Fowler tomorrow morning about your job, convince him to let you keep working at the DPD if he, for some reason, wants to sack you. If you still want to work as a Detective, that is."

"I do!" Connor found himself exclaiming, just a little too fast, a little too loud. "I do," he repeated, this time quieter, more subdued, "I love being a Detective. That's the only thing CyberLife did right for me."

"Then come on then," Hank urged, waving his hands, car keys hanging off his fingers and jiggling in the quiet of the night, "get your ass in the car and let's go home, I'm freezing my balls off. You can contemplate life from inside a blanket in your bed."

Connor smiled at the possessive _"your"_ , feeling strangely at peace all of a sudden. He got up from the bench, shook off the snow on his head and shoulders, then followed Hank to the car, taking in the sight of a shivering Lieutenant rushing to the driver's side and opening the door quickly before climbing inside and firmly shutting it behind him. Connor looked up at the black sky, let himself taste a couple of snowflakes on his artificial tongue without feeling the urge to analyze their components, and climbed in the passenger's seat of the car and shut the door behind him.

"Fucking finally," Hank complained as he rubbed his hands furiously to get his blood circulation running. He then turned up the heating, Connor already starting to feel the seat underneath him warming up, turned the key in the ignition and off they were, cruising through the snow covered streets of Detroit, chattering idly about meaningless stuff, purposefully ignoring the several elephants in the room -for now at least. There was plenty of time for talking about all the important issues in the morning.

For now, Connor was content to just listen to Hank's voice rant about the terrible handling of the snow fall by the authorities, to chip in here and there with something to keep the Lieutenant going, and to think about the warmth that awaited him home.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I watched Detroit: Become Human but skipped a lot of scenes when I got bored so idk a whole lot about the ending because after an entire day of watching I just didn't have the patience anymore.
> 
> I'm not in the fandom much, but I've read quite a few fan fics, which is where I draw a lot of characterization and plot from.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think here or on tumblr @armoredavengers!


End file.
